Abby the Tabby
by Zangoose15
Summary: Lance Boil has turned Abby into a kitten. Can Ty help her return to normal, or will she be doomed to a life of catdom. My first fanfic,so it might suck. Sorry. Yay Grossology!
1. Chapter 1: An Unusual Tail

Abby the Tabby pt.1

(Note: This story is written in Ty's point of view. Disclaimer: I do not own Grossology or any characters or locations used, but I do own the fact that I stayed up for several hours typing this.)

Chapter 1: An unusual tail

Ahh, wintertime. The most memorable time of year, the good and the bad. As grossologists, Abby, my older sis, and I have seen the same amount of both. Solving mysteries, fighting grime, saving lives, and observing weird things. But none as weird as what happened to Abby last winter.

It was snowing, and everyone was having fun. Abby and I were in the middle of a snowball fight when the director called.

"Agents, we have an emergency. Lance Boil is at it again!" he said.

"At what, sir?" I said.

"He's making a machine that causes incurable pinkeye!" he yelled.

"We'll get right on it, sir." Abby said

We found Lance and his machine atop Mt. Cow Pie.

"It's over Boil!" Abby said

"I had a feeling you two would be coming." Lance said with a smirk.

"Abby, you take care of Lance, and I'll take care of the machine." I said

"Time for a little action." Abby said.

I climbed on top of the machine and slowly cut the wires and disabled it. After I cut the final wire I heard an "OUCH" from below. It was Abby. Lance had poked her in the arm with something about the size of a dart. I jumped down to se if she was alright.

"You two may seem to be an unstoppable team, but that's about to change. Well, ta-ta." And with that he blew up a noxious gas bomb and disappeared. And then we were out like lights.

I awoke to the sound of purring, right next to my ear. I turned and saw a small orange tabby kitten.

"I wonder what you're doing up here," I thought to myself, "and in the cold?"

"Meow." said the kitten.

She was tugging at my pants as if she wanted me to follow her. I followed her and she started writing in the snow. T-Y, I-T-S M-E, A-B-B-Y, Ty, it's me, Abby!

"Abby?" I said in disbelief." What happened?"

"Meow, meow, meow?" was all that I heard.

I had to get her back to the G.A.G Lab, pronto. I picked her up and carried her to the GRS1.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Abby was sneezing. It was probably because it was so cold and she didn't have a coat on. She jumped in to my lap, curled up, and started thinking. I could tell because her tail kept twitching back and forth. Back at the lab, I explained to Lab Rat what happened, and he ran an analysis on her fur, and found something strange. He said that her DNA had been exposed to mutagent chemicals. I thought back to the mission, and realized that Lance was behind it. He had poked Abby in the arm with a mutagent dart. Abby was listening to what we were saying and looked at Lab Rat with a pleading look that seemed to say, _"I really hope you can come up with an antidote, and fast."_

"Making an antidote could take a while. Lab Rat answered. Abby's ears drooped, almost like saying,_" Well, I guess I'll be stuck like this for a while."_

"Look at the bright side, at least we have another animal companion to hang out with." he said, smirking. Abby's ears laid flat and she started hissing.

"Hey, sorry to breakup the love fest, but we've got to get home." I said before she stopped hissing. I stroked her back, and she finally stopped hissing and started purring again.

We made it home without blowing our cover, though we wouldn't have blown it anyways. We snuck in to my room and tried to sort this out.

"First things first, we need to find you something to eat." I told her. She looked at me, as if saying, _"Please, don't make me eat cat food." _

"It's the only thing you CAN eat." I replied.

_"Oh, okay." _she mewed.

"I've got a ball of yarn." I offered. She stared at me with a glaring look on her face that said, _"Hardy Har Har."_

"Fine, I'll be out getting supplies." I advised her. I left out of the room and tossed the ball back in. About thirty minutes later, I got back and set the stuff outside my room. I peeked into the room to see how she was doing, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Abby was actually playing with the ball of yarn. I watched as she batted the ball around the room and she seemed to be having a good time. I snuck in and surprisingly, she didn't even notice me. She played for what seemed like forever, that is, until she got tired. I started to chuckle. She perked up one ear up and turned to me. _"What are you doing here?"_ her expression said.

"Watching you, and its adorable." I told her. She paused for a moment. _"I wasn't playing with the ball of yarn." _she shook her head.

"Then how come you have the loose end of the yarn tangled to your left hind paw?" I laughed. _"Okay, so maybe I was playing a little bit."_ A sheepish grin came across her face.

"Are you hungry" I asked._ "Uh-hu" _she nodded her head.

"Eat up." I handed her the bowl of cat food. She gave me a disgusted look, as if to say, "_Ugh, do I have to?" _I nodded yes. She reluctantly took the first bite. It surprised me as well as Abby that she actually liked it. I decided to put all of the supplies away while she was preoccupied. She continued to eat until the bowl was empty. She yawned and jumped onto the window sill. I followed her and saw that it was getting late.

"Come on, its bed time." I yawned also. I turned around and saw Abby curling up on my pillow. I let her sleep there since she'd probably need something at any time during the night. "Good night Abby." I said.

"Meow." she said back.


	2. Chapter 2: Downs and Ups

Chapter 2: Downs and Ups

The next morning went fine. I sat on the side of the bed, trying to wake myself up. Just fine, until someone turned on the vacuum. Abby woke up, let out a sharp " Meeeeeer", like how a cat does when you step on its tail, and vanished. That woke me up. I shut the door and noticed that she was gone, until I saw the pillow shaking and an orange tabby kitten under it burying her head under her paws. I stroked her back to calm her down. She purred and crawled out from under the pillow.

"Thanks for the wake up call" I said stretching. She innocently stretched too, back arched, claws extended, and yawned as a _"You're Welcome."_

"Anyways, its time for your bath." I said with a grin. At that moment, she stopped right in the middle of stretching and turned to me.

"I'll go get the water started." I said as I left the room. I searched the kitchen for a small bucket. Then I went to the bathtub to fill the bucket. Once filled, I left the bucket in the bathroom, and went to get Abby.

"Abby?" I called, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer. I had a feeling she'd try to run, so I took the liberty of closing the door before I left. She had to be somewhere in this room. I grabbed the catnip that I hid, climbed on the bed, and sat the catnip on top of the dresser. Sure enough, Abby was under there, and she crawled out with her nose up in the air sniffing at it. I grabbed her before she could make a run for it. _"Darn it!" _She hissed and struggled to get out of my hands.

"It's for your own good." I tried to calm her down. Even over the bucket she continued to struggle, until she jumped out of my arms to try and escape, but missed her mark and landed in the bucket with a small splash.

"Told you you'd get a bath." I snickered. She spat out the water that she had in her mouth and started hissing again. I told her to stay still so that we could finish faster. She finally listened. We were finally done. When I got her out of the bucket her teeth and fangs were chattering she was shivering, so she shook herself dry. About two seconds later, her fur fluffed up. She looked like an orange fur ball. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked so cute. She growled at me and started licking her fur back to normal. Then Lab Rat called.

"So, how's the caretaking going?" he asked.

"Just fine, if you don't count the scratches on my hands" I muttered.

"You two need to get to get to the lab. I have to run another test on Abby's fur," he informed." and there's some thing you need to know."

Lab Rat ran another analysis on her fur, and gave us a worried look.

"The cat genes are taking over her." he explained. I gasped in shock and Abby mewed questionly, like a, _"What?"_

"So she could be stuck like this?" I asked worriedly. Abby's ears drooped; worried that she would never get back to normal.

"Not right now, the process could take from a few days to a week," he advised, "Which is why I came up with this." he exclaimed, holding up a vile of blue liquid.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity.

"Slowing Serum." he said triupantly."It'll slow down the mutation process and keep it from becoming permanent."

"So, you're saying that it can completely slow the entire process down?" I asked.

"Yup." he answered. "All we have to do is give it to her." Of course, Abby didn't like the thought of that one bit. Once she saw us coming to her with the vial and an eye dropper. She backed away very slowly and turned to make a mad dash to get away, but was stopped short in her tracks when I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. She wouldn't stop moving her head until I held it still and held her nose to get her to open her mouth. We got the serum into her but when I let her go she started to move as if she was dizzy or nauseous, or both. Her face started turning green and she looked like she was about to throw up, but she held it in and buried her head in her paws, groaning a little.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked. She meowed sticking her tongue out, like saying _"Bleahch!"_ and put her head back under her paws.

We headed home with no particular conversation in mind. All I could think about how to change Abby back to normal, and all Abby could think about was the horrible taste in her mouth. I could tell because she kept on wiping her tongue with her paw. We sat on my bed, silently staring at the ceiling. It was around three when Abby curled up on the pillow and fell asleep. I kinda sort of fell asleep too.

Something was tugging at my pants. Then it was walking on my chest. Then, on my head?

"Am I dreaming?" I thought to myself. I woke up and whatever was on my head was still there. I reached up on my head and felt nothing but hair. I scratched my head and heard purring. I grabbed what was on my head and saw that it was Abby.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked. She meowed innocently as I sat her down on the floor. I looked at the clock; 6:30. Abby had my shoe laces in her mouth and was pulling them undone. I retied them but she untied them again. She continued to pull at the laces until I realized what she wanted.

"I get it, you want to play!" I exclaimed. She nodded and I grabbed the ball of yarn off the dresser. As we played, I moved the string around on the floor, with Abby following. She stopped every now and then to catch her breath, then attempted to pounce on the string while I wasn't looking, occasionally having success. We stopped and had dinner and went back to play till ten. I climbed into bed with a sigh; we both enjoyed the evening, but tonight felt different. I watched Abby make her way across the bed. Then, instead of sleeping on the pillow, she jumped on my chest and curled up. She seemed at peace and without a care in the world. I found myself mindlessly stroking her as we both drifted away into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: A Tree Cold

Chapter 3: A Tree Cold

It was 7:00 am. I awoke without making a sound. It was a peaceful morning.....a little too peaceful.....and..... too quiet. Then I knew that something was up. Abby wasn't curled up on my chest like she was last night.

"Abby, where are you?" I called. No answer. I continued to call her, and yet, still no answer came. I stood silently, listening for some kind of sound. I heard something, and it sounded like it was coming from outside. I ran outside and I couldn't believe my eyes. She was up in a tree, and meowing like crazy.

"Abby, how'd you get all the way up there?" I asked. About two seconds later I realized that I was talking to a cat, and that I couldn't understand a single thing she said.....or meowed. She continued to meow as I ran to the tool shed to find the ladder. It was cold and I didn't realize that I was still in my night clothes and outside in the middle of winter. I ran to the tree, and sure enough she was still meowing, and gripping the tree branch for dear life.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you down." I assured. She finally stopped meowing. Then watched me in silence as I positioned the ladder against the tree and climbed. I reached out to try and grab her, but I couldn't reach. I could only reach the branch. Then I got an idea.

"Abby, do you think you can walk from the branch, across my arm, and on to my shoulder?" I asked her. She answered with a quick nod and slowly started walking from the branch on to my arm.

"Just don't look down." I reminded. I should have kept my mouth shut because after I spoke, she did the exact opposite of what I told her to do; she looked down. She stopped walking and grabbed my arm like she did the tree, claws too. I winced a little at the pain in my arm. She slinked across my arm until she reached my shoulder and held on until we climbed down. We reached ground level and I noticed that Abby was shaking and her eyes were tightly shut. I didn't know if she was scared or cold.

"Were on the ground now." I said. She opened one eye, and then the other. Once she was certain that everything was okay, she slid down my back and landed on all fours. I carried her back inside and asked her,

"How'd you get out of the house and up a tree?", and realized shortly that she wouldn't be able to answer in a way that I would be able to understand.

"Achoo!" was what I heard next. It was small and squeaky. It couldn't have been, could it?

"ACHOO!" there it was again. This time it was louder and squeakier. It was Abby, she was the one sneezing. That made me wonder, "How long was she out-ACHOO-there?" Then I was sneezing. We both had been outside long enough to catch a cold.

" I've got to find us some blankets, fast." I said rushing to my room. I sat Abby on my bed, both shivering. I sat down next to her then she jumped into my lap. She cuddled and snuggled and purred lightly, until I started scratching her under her chin, then she purred and purred, tail flickering happily about. She stopped to sneeze occasionally as did I, but we enjoyed the moment. I then seized the chance to grab the yarn ball that we played with yesterday. This time however, I moved the string around in the air. She pawed and jumped to catch the string until she finally caught it. She held on to it with her front paws and pawed at it with her hind paws. She continued to play until around 12:30, and I asked her if she was hungry. She nodded and scampered into the kitchen with me. I made soup for both of us, and we both ate silently, me at the table and Abby on the floor. I sneezed occasionally, but Abby only sneezed once, which resulted in her flipping the bowl over on herself. She was dripping wet with soup all over her fur and noodles hanging from her body.

"Looks like you're gonna need another bath" I chuckled softly. She couldn't hear me though; she was too busy licking herself clean. I went to the bathroom to fill up the bucket and went back into the kitchen to take Abby to the bathroom. She sat in my arms licking soup from her paws. She must have thought that we were going back to my room, because when we passed my room she started squirming and trying to get away.

"Do we have to go through this a second time?" I said. She got loose for a moment but I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and continued towards the bathroom. She saw the bucket and instantly knew what was going on. She struggled and squirmed till I got her in the bucket. She sat there motionless until I finished. I dried her off to avoid having her fur fluff up again.

"Well, we can't let you use the bowl again," I said," unless you want another bath." Her ears perked up and she answered immediately with a "No" nod. I left her in my room as I left for the kitchen. When I came back Abby was playing inside a paper bag on the floor.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked. She came out of the bag and answered quickly with a "Yes" nod.

"Ta-da!" I exclaimed holding a bottle in my hands._ "You have got to be kidding me!"_ she glared. I picked her up and sat her in my lap. I tried giving her the bottle, but she moved her head as if she was trying to tell me, _"I am not drinking from a bottle!" _I then scratched her under her chin. She stopped fussing and sat there, purring and purring and purring. I seized the opportunity to give her the bottle, and she didn't fuss one bit. She sat and drank from the bottle, making no sound but purring. She finished, licking her paw and wiping her face. I cradled her in my arms and rocked her back like a baby. She let out a long yawn, showing her little teeth, and she slowly drifted into a soft sleep, still purring. It was only three in the afternoon, so I sat Abby on my pillow and went outside to watch the snow fall. I began to wonder if we were ever going to be able to change Abby back.


	4. Chapter 4: Date Help

Chapter 4: Date Help

An hour later there was a knock at the door. It was Naomi. She wanted to go on a date at seven, and I said yes. I ran back to my room as quick as I could, which woke up Abby.

"Meow?" she said questionly.

"Um, Abby, I kind of have a date tonight and I might have to take you with me." I said. "Meow." she said, which sounded like an _"Oh, Brother"_ meow, and turned her back to me.

"Aw, come on. All you have to do is act like a sweet and adorable little pussy cat." I explained. She still had her back turned. "Please? It's just for Naomi." I begged. Back still turned. "If you won't do it for Naomi, will you do it for me?" I pleaded. Still no response. "I'll let you keep the yarn ball." I bargained. I finally got a response, she turned her head slightly. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" I continued to plead. She meowed an approval and we both got ready, and by both I mean me trying to get ready while Abby watched.

"You're gonna have to stay hidden for a while, which is why I'm wrapping you up with my scarf. This way you can stay hidden and stay warm." I said. I wrapped Abby up and made sure that I left an air hole. We met Naomi at the park to enjoy a nice walk through a winter wonderland. Our stroll ended with us talking about how we enjoyed the date.

"You know Ty, I really enjoyed going on another date with you." said Naomi.

"Well, you know, it's no biggie." I said.

"It was really nice." she said. Then as if on cue, Abby poked her head out of the scarf.

"Well, who's this little cutie" Naomi said.

"Oh, um, this is a friend's kitten. I'm taking care of her while her owner's away." I said, hoping I sounded more honest than I felt. Abby, though, was enjoying herself, being stroked and scratched behind the ears and heavily purring up a storm.

"She is cute and really sweet. What's her name?" Naomi asked.

"Her name is, uh, Fluffy." I replied.

"Fluffy is adorable." Naomi said, cuddling "Fluffy" next to her cheek. I walked Naomi home and we said our good nights to each other. Abby fell asleep in the scarf on the way home. When we got home I climbed into bed, sat Abby on the pillow next to me, and turned out the lights. Though, it wasn't long before she woke up, jumped on to my head, curled up, and fell back asleep.

The next morning I woke up and decided to do something nice for Abby, to thank her for helping me on my date last night. I slowly placed her on a pillow. I poured her a saucer of milk, and waited for only about twenty minutes until Abby woke up and ran into the kitchen. She saw my surprise and, well..... she loved it.

She must have really loved it, because when she was done she ran over to me and started mewing and purring and rubbing against my legs. "Aw, think nothing of it." I said. She started pawing at my socks as if she was trying to tell me something. "Oh yeah, as I promised, your yarn ball." I said, giving her what I promised last night. She grabbed the ball with her mouth and made her way to her room, occasionally loosing her sense of direction due to the heavy weight in her mouth. After Abby left the kitchen, Lab Rat called with good news and bad news.

"Ty, I'm almost done with the antidote." he informed.

"That's great, Lab Rat!" I exclaimed.

" Don't get your hopes to high, Boil's back," he said," so you two need to get down to the lab."

"Come on Abby, let's go!" I called. "Abby? Abby!" She was in the hall, pouncing the ball. "ABBY!" I yelled. I must have been loud, 'cause when I was done she leaped into the air, but not without a 'Meeeeeeerrr' about as loud as my yell, landed on her paws, and turned to face me; breathing heavily.

"You want to get back to normal or not?" I asked. "Yes" she nodded, still breathing heavy. "Then let's go." I called as we headed for the G.A.G lab.


	5. Chapter 5: A Matter of Life and Death

Chapter 5: A Matter of Life and Death

"I'm gonna have go on this mission with you." said Lab Rat.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you might need back up due to our little 'problem'." he said. Abby hissed, she seemed offended by Lab Rat's little remark.

" How long till you have the antidote ready, cause I don't think Abby can take being a kitten any more." I said, referring to the fact that she was scratching her ear with her hind paw, probably because of fleas.

" It could take up to another hour." he replied.

" Wait, if you're coming with us, how are you going to finish the antidote?" I asked.

" With my on-the-go chemistry set." he answered.

" Okay then, let's go." I said as we jumped into the GRS-1.

" Hey, how come I'm in the back seat?" Lab Rat complained.

" Because, you're staying in here to finish that antidote." I said. Lance had yet another machine set up, but this time it was set up at the waterfront. " Abby, can you act as a decoy while I get close enough to goop shoot him?" I asked. She gave me a quick smirk and started digging into the snow. She had buried herself from head to tail with snow and moved around slowly, so as to not get unwanted attention.... or bump into anything. She got to where Lance was and immediately started scratching and biting his face. It must have caught him by surprise because he was yelling and screaming and trying to get her off of his head. I used the opportunity to try and shoot, but missed Lance and got Abby instead, who was completely covered from head to tail in slime. She began screeching and hissing. He had her by the scruff of her neck in seconds. He threw her forcefully and with his entire mite into the side of a large metal crate. I gasped in shock at what he did. Anger boiled inside me. I was about to go assist her, but Boil had forced me into hand-to-hand combat. We fought until he made an attempt to mutate me as he did Abby. But I had turned the tables on him. He slowly limped to a dark corner near his machine; the transformation was starting.

I ran to where Abby was laying. Her snow covered body was still. There was no telling if her small size was enough to withstand the impact.

" Abby? Abby, come on, wake up." I said on the verge of tears. It was too late, too late. My only sister was....gone. All of the times we had spent together, only memories. Even though we had a few hardships in the past, we always made it through thick and thin. I hugged her close to my face and didn't want to let go. I sat there, tears flowing from my face and landing on her fur. I was just about to leave when I heard a sound, an all too familiar sound. It was.....faint purring. It had to have been....

" Abby!" I said, almost dropping her. She was alive. Realizing that she had survived her near death experience, she purred louder and rubbed her cheek against mine. Then she looked around, most likely looking for Lance.


	6. Chapter 6: Scratch Fest

Chapter 6: Scratch Fest

I pointed over to the corner and we ran over to where Lance was. He was curled up in a corner by his machine. He woke up seconds later and glared at me then Abby. I couldn't believe what I saw, a small reddish furry cat that resembled Lance in a way. He hissed. He knew what happened but couldn't believe it. Moments later both of us laughed at was.....Lance the _Puss-y_ Cat. He growled. The next thing we knew, he attacked Abby since she was the closest target in distance and size. She screeched. Now both were engaged in combat, fur standing on end and claws and fangs bared. Lance swiped his paw out which scratched Abby across the face. She screeched even louder, readied herself to pounce, and bit him on the leg. Soon the fight moved to on top of the machine, which was hard to see. Then it moved towards the water. Eventually the squabble came back down to ground level. Sometime during the cat fight, Lab Rat gave me the antidote. It was green and had a sour look to it. Then he dumbfounedly looked at the two cats tackling each other in the snow.

"Um....should I....?"

"No. It'll stop eventually." Then he ran back to the GRS1.

Scratches and bites were given to almost everywhere, legs, tails, ears, and torsos. The grueling fight continued for awhile until Lance struck Abby across the face again and near the same spot that started this whole fight. Abby fell to the ground, hurt but not out. She got up but was limping. Her back was arched, ears laid back, her head was close to the ground, and she let out a short hiss. Lance was circling her like he was about to attack, Abby stayed in one place turning with him, watching his every move. Both were breathing heavily.

Both cats had mostly been declawed. Spots in the snow had patches of fur and whiskers that had been swiped off. I was truly amazed that Abby had this much endurance, but then again she was Abby. Both continued to circle until suddenly both of them fell to the ground, exhausted from fighting.

"And, it's a tie!!" I thought. Abby limped over to me and looked through her paws until she found the only claw that was flawless. She wrote, "_ Okay, I'm ready for the antidote, now."_

" Uhhh, was the cat-fight really necessary?" I asked.

_" Umm, yes."_ she nodded, grinning like she was innocent.

" So, you risked loosing your claws, fur, whiskers, and getting scratched and bitten to death?" I said. She gave me a short glare. So, I gave her the antidote. She reluctantly drank it, made a very sour face, and I mean a _very_ sour face, and stuck her tongue out. I took the antidote before she spilled it. We waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened.

"Lab Rat, do you something to tell us?"

" Well, you know what I forgot to tell you, the cat genes won't wear off until twelve hours from now." Lab Rat said. Boil was given the antidote and sent to jail, Lab Rat went back to the G.A.G. lab, and me and Abby went home.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tail's End

Chapter 7: The Tail's End

We spent the whole afternoon nursing Abby's wounds.

"Honestly, did you really have to do that?" I was bandaging her tail. Apparently, that was the most harmed part in the fight. She looked at me with a somewhat unsure look, then started licking her paw. That evening, I left her to herself, playing with the yarn ball. After dinner I tucked her in and said goodnight, stroking her before I left the room.

I didn't wake up again that night until two in the morning. I felt like checking on Abby, just to see if she was ok. She was curled up under the blankets and sound asleep. The great thing about it, she was human again. I don't know why, but I started stroking her, and she started purring. " I guess some things take longer to change." I thought. The effects had to wear off sometime, so I decided to enjoy the moment while I could. I let her alone and went back to bed, awaiting the Sun's morning light. The only problem was that I found Abby curled up in _my _bed the next morning. I was going to wake her up and send her back to her room, but instead, left her be and went to get breakfast. She was still part feline in a way, but that was the part that I liked about her, at times she was sweet and affectionate, even before she was turned into a cat. Then I was hugged from behind.

" Thanks for watching out for me when I was....you know....a kitten." Abby said.

"You would have-" I started, but was interrupted.

" And before you say that I would have been able to take care of myself, no, I wouldn't have. I wouldn't have been able to pilot the GRS-1, or explain to Lab Rat what happened , or feed myself, or get down from that tree, or even get back to normal." She paused.

"I just wanted to say thanks again," she said, "if you didn't understand earlier." In a matter of moments, she threw her arms around me and started rubbing her cheek against my cheek.

"Aw, you're welcome. Say, do you think you answer a few questions for me?"

" Only if you answer a few of my questions first." she answered.

" Um, ok." I said. I could tell that this was going to be a very long morning.

Fin

Please Review. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
